


Ryo's Very Bad Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Bad Days, Community: fandomweekly, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Some days Ryo feels sure the universe has it in for him; he just doesn’t know why.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 5
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Ryo's Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Theme Prompt: 012 – Bad Day at fandomweekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Some days it seemed like the universe just had it in for Ryo right from the start. Take today, for instance. This morning he’d woken to find Bikky shaking him.

“Ryo! Wake up!”

He’d peeled his eyes open and stared muzzily up at his foster son. “Bikky? What’s up? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, are you?”

“Of course I am. Why’d you wake me up to ask me that?”

“Because it’s almost eight and you promised you’d drive me to school this morning!”

“What?” Shooting upright in bed, Ryo had snatched up his alarm clock only to find it had stopped somewhere around one-thirty in the morning. “Damn; the battery’s dead! Let me just take a quick shower and we’ll go. Did you have breakfast yet?” 

Bikky nodded. “Cereal and a banana.”

“Okay, I won’t have time to make your lunch so you’ll have to get something from the school cafeteria. Take ten bucks out of my wallet, okay?”

“Sure, Ryo.”

Throwing back the covers, Ryo had leapt out of bed and immediately stepped on the thumbtack he’d lost the night before. When he’d finished hopping around on one foot cursing in Japanese, he’d limped to the bathroom, showered, shaved, cutting himself twice, then stuck a Band Aid on his foot and limped back to his bedroom to finish dressing.

It hadn’t been an auspicious start to the day. If he’d had any sense, he would have driven Bikky to school, then come home again, gone back to bed, and called in sick, but Ryo was just too honest to do that when he felt perfectly fine, aside from his punctured foot and a vague feeling of dread. Maybe Dee was right and he was just too nice for his own good.

So he’d gotten dressed, put his shoes on, grabbed his coat, and headed out into a dreary, wet morning. No time for breakfast or even a quick cup of coffee so he’d have to pick something up on his way to work.

At least the drive to Bikky’s school had gone smoothly and he’d gotten the boy there just before the bell. Of course he had; it wasn’t Bikky the universe had inexplicably turned against.

Driving to the precinct, Ryo stopped at a coffee shop to grab breakfast to go, having to park a block and a half away because there were no parking spaces closer than that. Dropping coins in the meter, he jogged through heavy rain and puddles to the coffee shop, wincing at every step because of his sore foot, bought coffee and a donut, and headed back to where he’d parked, only to find that he’d left the keys in the ignition and now they were locked in the car. He groaned; could this day possibly get any worse?

That was a stupid question because of course it could. When he went to call Dee, he realised in his rush to get Bikky to school on time he’d left his phone on charge at home, along with his spare car key. Shoving a handful of change into the meter so he wouldn’t get ticketed, he made for a payphone on the next block, but of course it was out of order. Gloomily munching his breakfast he made his way back towards his car, intending to ask to use the phone in the liquor store on the corner.

He probably should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. Just as he reached the door, it burst open, and someone plunged out, stepping right on Ryo’s already injured foot, and elbowing him viciously in the ribs. His coffee and half-eaten donut went flying as he landed flat on his back on the hard sidewalk, right in the middle of a massive puddle. Momentarily stunned, he was vaguely aware of someone else coming out of the store, shouting something about calling the police. Great, a liquor store robbery in broad daylight, with a detective on the scene, and all he’d seen was the robber’s elbow!

“Are you alright?” an anxious voice was asking. He opened is eyes, squinting against the rain, to find the storekeeper bending over him.

“I’ll live, I’m just having a really bad day. If you’re calling the police, ask for Detective Laytner and tell him his partner’s already on the scene.” Wearily Ryo clambered to his feet, the back of his suit sodden and dripping, then flashed his badge at the storekeeper. “Detective Maclean, 27th Precinct. I hope you got a better look at the robber than I did. All I can say with any certainty is that he was wearing a black leather jacket.”

“What the hell happened to you?” Dee asked on arrival, looking his partner up and down in bemusement. “I know it’s rainin’ but…” He gestured wordlessly at his partner. “You fall in the river or somethin’?”

“Not so far but I wouldn’t bet against it.” Ryo stood there, soggy and dispirited. “The universe hates me. Oh, and I need you to break into my car for me; I accidentally locked the keys inside.”

Dee snickered. “How’d you manage that?”

“I don’t know, it just happened! Everything’s been against me from the moment I woke up this morning. Hell, it was against me even before I woke up; my damned alarm clock stopped working so I overslept, and when I got up I stepped on a thumbtack, and I left my phone at home, and then the guy who robbed the liquor store stepped on my foot and knocked me into a puddle, so now I’m soaking wet and I dropped my breakfast…” Ryo trailed off; Dee was practically busting a gut laughing. “It’s not funny, Dee! I’m having a really bad day!”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just… you’re accident prone at the best of times, but today… You’ve really outdone yourself!”

“I’m not that bad!”

“Have you looked at yourself lately?”

Ryo glanced at his reflection in the store window, bedraggled and badly shaven, with smears of donut frosting across his nose and one eyebrow, and then he was laughing too. “I’ve only been up an hour and a half!”

That set Dee off again.

When Ryo finally caught his breath he was grinning. “Thanks, I needed that!”

“Sometimes you just gotta laugh.” Dee studied his partner. “Looks like you need some dry clothes. C’mon, let’s go break into your car; then we can head to work, you can get changed, and we’ll see what the rest of the day has in store for ya. It can only get better, right?”

Ryo smiled wryly. “From your mouth to God’s ear.”

The End


End file.
